


Shalltear's Training

by Gothdresser



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Desperation, Diaper, F/F, Humiliation, Scat, Soiling, buttplug, laxative, messing, panty-poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Shalltear has to make 100% that all her vampire brides know exactly who is in charge, using two of them as example of why not to betray her, no matter how badly they're tortured, because Shalltear will pay it back to them tenfold~





	Shalltear's Training

Before a kneeling line of her nearly-naked vampire brides, Shalltear Bloodfallen stood tall despite her short stature, with her petite body covered only in a small, black bra with blood-red trim, a matching set of garter belt and thigh highs over her panties, and a pair of high-heel boots that went up to her knees. Even if they were powerful, she lost some of her brides from time to time and needed to replace them, but that required a strict demonstration, regardless of their natural subservience to her. Walking in front of them, back and forth, Shalltear lightly tapped a riding crop against the side of her leg, contemplating who best to use for her fun. Having decided, the crop came down upon the thighs of two of the brides, as they moved to get up and kneel again where the crop was pointing.  


“Now, I sincerely doubt any of you would ever cross or fail me, but, even so, I always make sure my new vampire brides know what awaits them if they ever did.” With a snap of her fingers, another servant came in, pushing a heavy cart with a covering over it to where the chosen brides were, and swiftly left. “Of course, I wouldn’t be able to do it without the proper supplies.” Tearing the sheet off with an exaggerated pull, Shalltear revealed her instruments of humiliation.  


“I very much prefer to go one at a time for this sort of deal, but one of these requires a bit of preparation.” Moving between the brides and the cart, they were unable to exactly see what Shalltear was setting up, until she moved to her first victim, grabbing her hair from the back to force her face upward. Shivering with her eyes closed, the first example started with Shalltear and the bride locking lips, the former forcing her tongue in the latter’s mouth until a gulp was heard. Finished, Shalltear kept her grip on her hair and pull the girl onto all-fours, with her butt in the air. Stepping back to the cart again, she returned to her prey, her tongue licking up and down a large, black buttplug, covering it in her saliva. Peeling off the girl’s panties, Shalltear squatted before her and began inserting the buttplug, pushing it in until it was all in to the tapered end, the girl quivering the whole time. Returning the panties back to over her plugged butt, Shalltear said, “And while we wait, let’s move onto the second example.”  


With the next set of provisions ready, Shalltear went up to the next sufferer. “Panties off, lie down, legs up” was all she said and the commands were swiftly followed, revealing the genitals of the bride to the others. “Oh, lord,” Shalltear snickered, “I know my brides don’t usually have the biggest members, but this is just pathetic. It’s so tiny that I wonder if it’s even worth using a cage on you… But I will anyways~” Chuckling the whole time, Shalltear trapped the bride’s small penis in the cage, as she reached to grab the next accessory: A diaper. “Your dick is so shameful that hiding it with panties certainly won’t be enough, so maybe a diaper will work.” Powdering and taping the girl up, Shalltear pushed her legs to the floor in spread eagle position and stood up to tower over her subject. With one of her heels, she tapped the front of the diaper, moving from near the butt to upward over the caged area, setting on her abdomen. Suspense filled the room, wondering what would happen as Shalltear lifted the heel up off the girl, when it dropped hard over where her bladder would be, with an obvious result. Reflexively, the girl drew her legs up into a fetal position, tears sliding down as her face as hissing and crackling filled more than just the air. “Oh dear, did little miss babydick have an accident? Well, sorry, you’ll have no time to recover. Now hands off your stomach and legs on the floor again, you’re not the only one who needs to use their underwear properly.”  


Shalltear stepped around the girl and moved to standing over her head, squatting down facing the crowd until her panties were pressed against the bride’s face. “Now, I’ve shown you what I can do physically, but sometimes I’ll still put failures to good use as a toilet.” Grunting and pushing, the bride’s face grew wet with more than just her tears before a large, solid mass emptied into Shalltear’s panties, right over her face. The size of it muffled any cries from the victim beneath it, and the vampire got comfy while sitting on the face. “Hmmm, I know this is supposed to be a punishment, but let me make sure it really is one by checking a certain place.” Reaching into the diaper, a tired look filled her face, drawing back a very sticky hand. “Who knew this bride would be such a gross pervert? I expected maybe a little pre-cum, but my hand is covered in it.” Disgusted, she dismounted her seat and moved back to between the bride’s legs. “Since it seems like you’re so much of a pervert that you get off from soiling, I suppose you wouldn’t mind me putting something warm again on your face, would you?” Met with nothing but shameful fear from the girl’s expression, Shalltear removed the diaper from her waist, balled it up, and placed it on her face. Suppressed by the messy diaper, only soft cries could be heard as Shalltear moved on and checked her panties. “Wow, I didn’t know I had to go so much today,” she paused a moment, “Oh yeah, speaking of going, why don’t we check on the first girl? I bet she’s having some fun right now.”  


With all the attention on the previously-diapered girl, no one took notice of the other one, hunched over and gripping her stomach. “I guess the laxative is working quite well, wouldn’t you say?” Shalltear waited a few second for a response, but was only met with sobbing. “Speak to me when I talk to you, or you’ll have that plug in your rear until the next time I train my servants.”  


“I’m sorry, Mistress. Please, take it out, I can’t hold it anymore.”  


“Oh? What exactly can’t you hold?”  


“Mistress Shalltear, please don’t make me say it.”  


“Say it now, or else. And present yourself properly when you do.”  


“Yes, Mistress.” The girl moved very carefully out of her hunched position, kneeling straight up with her panties toward the crowd. “Please take my buttplug out, Mistress Shalltear, I really need to use the bathroom.”  


“How cute, I guess I should take it out, but on one condition.”  


“What, Mistress?”  


“Until I say so, that pair of panties you’re wearing will be your toilet.”  


“...Yes, Mistress.”  


“Good girl. Now let me get that thing out of you, you’re probably dying at this point.” Shalltear barely had the time take the buttplug out and pull her panties back up before they filled with her softened shit, the true vampire’s hand still caressing the butt as it dirtied itself. “Poor thing, if only you could have held it just a little longer, and I would have put you in a diaper like your friend over there. But what’s done is done, and I’m finished for today with the demonstration.” Looking back at the other vampire brides with a widened, smug grin on her face, Shalltear Bloodfallen asked, “Any questions?”


End file.
